The Red Hammer
by rwbybomb21
Summary: Short, cool one shot about Nora and Ruby. I might do more, but haven't considered it. OKAY! HOW ABOUT THIS? the first one to actually leave a review will get a no holds barred request! no lemons though... Yuri is allowed


**A/N: for all my current readers, I have very sad news: the doctor diagnosed me with awesomeness... oh and all the stories are on hiatus for at least a month.**

"_Keep love in your heart; A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead."_

_-Oscar Wilde-_

"_**Your scent upon my pillow,**_

_**Then I say good bye to whispers in my dreams,**_

_**And when our lips would part,**_

_**In my mind and in my heart,**_

_**Cause your kiss, was deep in my dreams."**_

_**-Medison, Harry feat: Skrelin remix-**_

For once the dorm was quiet, granting Blake the much needed time she so desired to read without fear of her and Ruby breaking up another would- be fight between Yang and Weiss. It was dark, save for the low candle light that burned ever so brightly, though not bright enough for its grip to stretch any farther than the book she was so happily engrossed in, though she dared not make a sound as her lips parted to follow the words while she was reading, immersed within the pages. Her Faunus ears had pricked up at a sweet yet concerning sound: the sound of very quiet crying. She could hear the tears fall and the low whimpering that only a Faunus could hear. Her curiosity was never sated as she went towards the source, placing her book down and pushing herself off the ground, being careful not to make noise as she closed in on the direction the sound was coming from, seeing that it was, indeed, crying. She walked closer to where Ruby's bed was, wandering and worried all in mixed feeling patterns if Ruby- the young red headed 15 year old- was okay.

"No... Don't take her." Ruby cried in between her words as she mumbled in her sleep and rolled over to where Blake was stood, deeply drowned in her dream... or nightmare. "Don't... get back." Blake just watched in horror as the young woman's body twitched as if she was hit in her stomach. Then, some words came that she never thought she would hear come from the red headed, illusive- more so than Blake was, actually- cape wearing woman. "I am sorry... I couldn't save you... I love you..." tears flooded from the young woman's eyes as Blake was making her way to Yang's bed, carefully shaking her as not to alert the others to her curiosity and their team leader's clearly horrific nightmares.

"Yang, wake up..." Blake heard the woman stir and watched as she opened one eye before closing it again.

"Whaddya want?"

"Ru-Ruby's crying in her sleep..." she took a breath as Yang immediately woke to this and darted out of the bed, heading to Ruby's. Just as Yang was about to wake Ruby, she noticed a white highlight in her hair, and looked at Blake with a worried look. "Her... hair"

What about it?" Blake looked at the flame haired woman in front of her, clearly sacred by this.

"It's goin' white."

"WHAT?!" Blake almost shouted in disbelief, seeing that Weiss was now away and rubbing her eyes with one arm while stretching the other.

"What are you idiots doing up? It's three in the morning!" She looked over to her bedside scroll which, thankfully, told the time.

"Ruby's... crying." This was all Blake was able to say before Yang pointed out her hair change. "The hair is... it's going white."

"Let me see..." she pushed them past before walking up to her and kneeling down noticing the hair and gasped in disbelief. As she did so, she could hear the door to their dorm slide open and Nora walked in, followed- of course- by Ren and Jaune.

"What's going on? We heard shouting." Ren says as calmly as he can without sounding too tired, which is pretty evident that he is.

"Ruby!" Nora gasped as she saw the young woman crying in her sleep, not waking up from it and still had tears staining her pillow and cheeks. Nora gasped as she ran past everyone who was slightly concerned at the amount of seriousness Nora- the happy and care free woman – possessed in her voice, showing genuine horror as the hair of Ruby started to go white in front of her, strand by strand.

Ren ran over and sat next to them followed by Pyrrha, noting the hair change and quickly sighed, showing everyone that she had seen this before. "This... I have seen this before. She is so strong but has been plagued with nightmares by a loved one's death. The resulting rage brings out a lot of things that she has tried to hide form you all; in Ruby's case, it is the memory of a loved one possibly dying. "

As she said this, Yang looked confused: "I didn't know Ruby had a loved one, let alone suffered a loss. She was too awkward... except for when..." she shook it off as she saw the others weren't even paying attention to her.

Blake leant down and put a hand on Nora's shoulder, as she knew how upsetting it was seeing her only friend cry in her sleep and change into something else. Just as that gesture happened, Nora said something that none of the team members of both RWBY and JNPR could disagree with. "I know what to do... someone has to share a bed with her" a smile plagued her face as the next words came out "I should do it! I'm near Ruby's age and it won't seem weird."

She looked at Ren as he gave her a look of both concern and acceptance and the rest came to the conclusion in their heads that that was the best course of action, seeing as if she shared a bed with anyone else, it would seem weird. Nora was, after all, Ruby's best friend as they both used to hang around one another as they seemed to be spending time, "Bringing Ruby out of her shell" as Yang put it.

They all nodded, before wishing her a good night's sleep and going back to their respectable dorms and beds, going back to sleep. Nora almost hopped into the bed next to her secret love of her life and wrapped her arms around Ruby, feeling the slightly younger woman stop tearing up and writhing and simply meld into her form.

They stayed like that for the entire night, resting in Nora's soft and loving arms for the girl she liked.

Ruby's eyes fluttered open, her beowolf pyjamas covered with sunlight as she closed them again in response to the rays of light working their way past the window and into her face. She groaned as if someone had just put a hammer to the inside of her head... and was banging really hard. She then opened her eyes in shock, shock at the feeling of arms wrapped around her waist and keeping her still. She followed the arms to their owner, frowning and then smiling as she saw the owners face. Nora.

She giggled, and then wondered why the woman had been in her bed. She pondered the thoughts in her head as she ticked off the least likely. She stopped as she felt Nora wake. She had to admit, Nora was a beauty, but she couldn't, she swore an oath to another a long time ago.

"Wakey, Wakey!" Ruby shouted as the young woman screeched in a high pitched voice, unaware of the eyes trained on her. Nora woke with a startled grunt, before falling on the floor and cringing as she hit it. "How adorable."

Ruby flung her eyes around to her adoptive sister, Yang before, groaning as she felt a head ache come on. "Why is Nora... was Nora in my bed?"

The gang of team members who gathered around Ruby looked worried as they had noticed the hair on Ruby's head was not going back to red... in fact, it was continuing on its course to cover the red head's head in white, like Weiss. They exchanged glances before Weiss broke it and spoke up, handing a mirror to Ruby as she leant in ever so slowly, and adding dramatic effect to it.

"You should see for yourself" and as she said this, Ruby's face was stretched with a confused look as she hesitantly took the mirror.

"Oh no... How long for?" she looked at her hair before looking at the confused people, wondering what she was asking.

"Whaddya mean, sis?" Yang finally spoke up.

"How long was I crying for?" at this, the rest of the group gasped as Blake told her. "All night, until Nora offered to sleep with you... I mean her..."

"I wanted to stop you from crying!" Nora's bubbly voice could be heard from behind Ruby as she sat on the bed and gave Ruby a hug, squeezing the dear life out of the young woman. She continued "we were al so worried!" she let go, noticing Ruby gasp for air after it and everyone who was present in the room laugh.

Ruby didn't even respond as the memory of why she was crying came back to her, and she sat up off the bed, pushing past and ignoring everyone else and grabbing her hood and cape, putting them on as she stepped towards the door and left, leaving everyone else in a confused and even more worried state.

"Right class, now we shall see how a hunter or huntress should approach a beast without provoking it, therefore..." Yang drowned out the constant talking by the professor as she worried why Ruby wasn't there. She spotted Nora, looking very sad and upset, but why? She was Ruby's friend, but why was she so distraught about this change? Unless...

Yang ceased this thought as she heard a distinct footstep pattern and a slouching on a chair, before looking around again and seeing that she was next to Nora. "Ruby, your fine..." Yang breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the hooded figure sit next to Nora- even as she wasn't able to see past the hood to confirm it was Ruby, Nora's reaction was all she needed to know it was, indeed her.

Then what came next, shocked and delighted her in a strange way: she saw Nora talking to Ruby, who had her head still covered by the hood, and Nora suddenly gasped as Ruby pressed her soft lips against hers for a short sweet moment, but from Yang's- and Blake's, who was sitting next to her- points of view, it looked like she was just whispering something to her, them they discovered the strange look of happiness on Nora's face as the lips parted, knowing what Ruby had done.

The rest of the lecture hall didn't notice, but Ruby could be heard humming a happy song while the rest of the day droned on.

**Nora P.O.V**

I was sad: Ruby was so quiet; she never even spoke to anyone the entire day! It seriously got to me, and I didn't even know why. The door flew open and distracted me long enough to turn my head, seeing the hooded girl of my dreams walk in. My heart felt like it was about to jump out my chest, and I felt a relief I have NEVER felt before wash over me. I couldn't quite place it, but the girl was SOOO in love with. My heart felt as if it was going to leap out of my mouth and onto the table next to me as she sat right there, right next to me. The first thing I was going to do was hug her, but didn't because I saw the looks Yang was giving me... I really don't like her

"Ruby! You're back, I knew you would be back, I knew it! I missed y..." I was then cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing mine, like velvet they were. She broke a kiss that seemed to go on for years and smiled my way before leaning in to hear what the fat professor was saying. I just smiled as the girl of my dreams kissed me! Me, an over hyper girl. I could see the look I got from Blake, as if she knew what Ruby was doing and accepted it, when I looked at Yang; she gave me a surprised look.

I just gave a small chuckle and thought of ways to stretch the story further to tell everyone later.

"What did she do?" Weiss looked at the others as they noticed Ruby coming to sit next to them all, her hood still raised and humming a happy song which Yang knew because her mother sang it to them both, but she forgot the words.

"Hey, Ruby. Can we all have a chat with you? Now." Weiss noticed the others go quiet as they could still hear the humming that Ruby was commenced in, as if she were dreaming and not wanting to wake up.

"Ruby..." at this Ruby snapped out of her daydreaming and looked up at the others as she continued the song in her head. "Hey guys... what's up?"

Before they could get anything out, Ren walked over to them, tapping Ruby on the hood and diverting the young girl's attention to him. She stood up, knowing what the conversation will be about. She simply gave a small smile, which was all that could be seen under her hood. "Hi, Ren!" she shouted almost, very similar to how Nora would, but Ruby was always like this, well, to his understanding.

"Ruby, can I talk to you?" His calm voice was low and only the teams that were spread on the tables could hear. She simply nodded, again, very similar to the way Nora would, and they walked out of the canteen.

They walked for a bit, stopping right outside the dorm where Nora was staying. "We should talk about Nora..." at the sound of her name Ruby let out a happy sigh. "Ah... Nora." Ruby simply stared off behind Ren, now looking curious. "She is Soooooo cute! And smart and funny and beautiful and cute and... Wait did I already say that?" Ren simply looked confused and worried as the question that was on his mind rolled of his tongue.

"Do you like her?"

"YEP! She is adorable and gorgeous aand pretty." Ruby was now humming her song again, while thinking of Nora.

"I see... she wants to talk to you..."

"Really? Where is she?" Ren pointed to the dorm where Nora was, and Ruby opened it, closing it behind her and running over to Nora.

"Ruby!" Nora sang her name as she entered and plopped her self down on the bed where Nora was, the orange haired girl shot up just as she sat down and stayed in a sitting position.

"Nora, I'm sorry for that kiss... I like you an' all, but I " she was cut off when she felt a familiar moistness cover her mouth, releasing as Nora pulled away, a smile on her face. "I like you too..." she whispered as she pulled both them in for another kiss, this one lasting longer than any of the others she had ever seen, or had. Her tone of voice was soft and almost brought Ruby's heart to a stop.

Ruby pulled away, placing her hand on Nora's and held it. "I like you a lot Nora. Will you... you know... go out with... me?" just as she said this, she felt like a memory was being relived but didn't care, or about the oath she made. She loved Nora, and was willing to be happy again.

"Nora simply pulled Ruby in for a tight squeeze and let go, whispering in her ear. " Of course." A smile stretched across Ruby's face from then on and stayed there. "But, your my girlfriend now and I don't share!" she said almost shouting, with playfulness and seriousness mixed into one, intoxicating voice.

Ruby simply crossed her fingers over her heart and kissed Nora again, in total bliss as Nora threw her hands around her neck and Ruby placed one on her waist and the other on Nora's face.

Te one word that Nora had said made her so happy and helped her sleep easy that night as everyone else left her alone for a while, noticing she was too happy with whatever it was that she didn't even notice them there any way: the word lingered there and every time she thought of it, a smile grew...

"Girlfriend..." she whispered and fell asleep, blissfully unaware of the eyes watching her sleep.

That night, she dreamt about Nora, and something else...

"Come on, Ruby, get up!" Yang exclaimed as Ruby lifted her head slightly, before shooting up and yelling out a random number: "twenty two! Uh, why did you wake me up?"

The entire dorm filled with laughter as she looked past Blake, Yang and Weiss to spot what she was dreaming about before sitting up slowly, rubbing the back of her neck. She then spotted Ren and Pyrrha with wrapped boxes and Jaune with a massive smile on his face. "What's going on? Ruby asked, clearly confused as to why the entire team of JNPR and RWBY were in her room, surrounding her.

"Happy birthday!" Nora sang, gaining the attention of Ruby as she turned to see her, her eyes staring into hers and a slight blush came to her face.

Yang literally pulled Ruby out of her bed to break the gaze and pulled her into a crushing hug, causing a low squeal and a shuffling of arms as Ruby desperately tried to get free. The hug continued as Blake now joined in, followed by Nora- which settled Ruby a bit and – Weiss, which was unexpected. The many hugs and presents she had received next were simple and complex, ranging from a pair of headphones and a new music player from Yang, to a massive box containing a red and pink hammer that Nora had designed. The last gift was from Ren, but not in a box; words. "You take care of her, Ruby." He whispered in her ear, and she nodded very enthusiastically, the same way Nora would.

The others were, without a doubt, the happiest they had ever been for Yang's little sister turning sixteen, indicating that there would be a massive school party. Of course, even as it was her birthday, she still had to work, but Nora being next to her in every lesson she was in made it all that sweeter. From subtle handholding to kisses on the cheeks, Yang still couldn't understand what was going on. Ruby and Nora both seemed extremely happy around each other, and that was all she cared about.

"You wanted to see me, professor?" Ruby consciously walked over to the waiting combat training professor and stood there in front of him.

"Yes, I and the other teachers would like to officially say: Happy birthday!" all of the teachers behind and in front of her all shouted in unison. Birthdays must be a very important thing around here, or she wouldn't be receiving this much attention.

She just didn't know what to say, especially to Nora, who, of course, made her day that bit brighter.

**Sorry about the ending, but I usually work in chapters, that's why this took so long to do and I had to think of an at least acceptable ending. I'm doing a chaptered story for a Ladybird/ Black Rose fanfic, so keep reviewing!**

**STAY GOLDEN!**


End file.
